Sex Appeal
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Tatapan Jimin yang selalu berbeda saat menatap Yoongi tentu memiliki makna yang berbeda dari cara ia menatap member lain di grupnya. [a MinGa/MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi/Suga ; BTS; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.15: I Don't Have Dirty Mind, I Have a Sexy Imagination.**

 **Sex Appeal**

 **.**

 **A fanfic by** **JYSCherryBlossoms**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Tatapan seseorang adakalanya memiliki arti tersendiri. Bisa karena kagum, penasaran, atau juga karena_ sex appeal _yang di miliki seseorang tersebut. Tapi bagaimana jika, tatapan itu dari seorang Park Jimin pada Min Yoongi?. Tatapan Jimin yang selalu berbeda saat menatap Yoongi tentu memiliki makna yang berbeda dari cara ia menatap member lain di grupnya._

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

.

Tatapan seseorang adakalanya memiliki arti tersendiri. Bisa karena kagum, penasaran, atau juga karena _sex appeal_ yang di miliki seseorang tersebut. Tapi bagaimana jika, tatapan itu dari seorang Park Jimin pada Min Yoongi?. Tatapan Jimin yang selalu berbeda saat menatap Yoongi tentu memiliki makna yang berbeda dari cara ia menatap member lain di grupnya.

"Aku sering tanpa sengaja melihat Jimin _Hyeong_ yang menatap Yoongi _Hyeong_ dengan begitu intens, seolah dengan matanya saja Jimin _Hyeong_ bisa menelanjangi Yoongi _Hyeong._ " Ujar Jungkook saat mereka sedang berada di sofa ruang televisi pagi itu, _minus_ Yoongi yang masih tidur dan Jimin yang sedang mandi.

"Kalau ku pikir, Jimin memiliki sebuah pikiran yang kotor saat menatap Yoongi _Hyeong_ ," sahut Taehyung.

"Aku setuju. Tatapannya sangat memiliki gairah yang dalam, " sambung Hoseok.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu? mungkin Jimin hanya menyampaikan perasaan melalui tatapannya. Kalian harus ingat, tatapan juga bisa menjadi salah satu cara untuk menyampaikan sebuah emosi." Ucap Seokjin yang akhirnya membuat yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar juga."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Sore itu, Jimin sedang menonton sebuah acara komedi _show_ yang begitu terkenal di negaranya. Beberapa hari ini, BigHit memberi mereka waktu untuk istirahat. Namun acara televisi tidak lagi menarik perhatian Jimin saat sosok cantik keluar dari kamarnya. Mata Jimin hanya terfokus pada Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng bantal berbentuk kepala Kumamon.

Pandangan Jimin pun mengikuti Yoongi sampai akhirnya Yoongi duduk di ujung sofa jauh darinya. Yoongi menyilangkan kaki di sofa, mempertontonkan sepasang kaki putih indahnya yang hanya terbalut celana super pendek berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih, dan tangan Yoongi nyaris tenggelam karena _hoodie_ yang di pakai lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi memeluk bantal berbentuk kepala Kumamon yang di berikan _fan_ s padanya beberapa bulan lalu, bibir berwarna _pink_ tipis _kissable_ Yoongi membentuk kerucut lucu saat mata kucingnya menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi. Yoongi tidak menyadari tatapan dalam penuh arti dari Jimin.

"Jimin _ie_ , bisa kau ganti acaranya? Ini tidak lucu," ujar Yoongi sambil mengucek mata dengan punggung tangan yang tenggelam di balik _hoodie_ nya.

" _Eum_ , gantilah Yoong _ie_ ," jawab Jimin tanpa embel-embel _'Hyeong'_ serta tanpa memutus pandangannya dari wajah Yoongi.

"Aku kan minta pada Jimin _ie_." Jawab Yoongi sembari menoleh menatap Jimin. Matanya yang sipit kian menyipit saat melihat Jimin yang menatapinya dengan ketat seolah memenjarakan tubuhnya melalui tatapan itu.

Akhirnya Yoongi memilih bergerak merangkak mendekati Jimin dan melupakan niatnya mengganti _chanel_ televisi. Sungguh, gaya Yoongi yang merangkak mendekat itu membuat Jimin kian tak melepas pandangannya.

 _'Dia begitu seksi saat melakukannya_.' Pikir Jimin.

 **Puk!**

Tangan Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi Jimin. Dan sang dominan hanya bisa diam dengan tingkah sang submisif, ia menunggu gilirannya untuk beraksi.

"Jimin _ie_ kenapa menatapiku begitu? Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi, bibirnya sedikit maju saat berbicara membuat Jimin ingin menangkap bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Tangan Jimin bergerak meraih tubuh Yoongi, menelusuri tubuh Yoongi dengan tangannya dari punggung turun perlahan sampai ke pinggang, kemudian menarik tubuh Yoongi dan menabrakkan pada tubuhnya.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir, tangannya turun menjadi memeluk Jimin, lalu Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya di leher Jimin.

" _Naege malhae_. ***** " Lirih Yoongi sesekali bibirnya menyambangi leher Jimin.

" _You're beautiful_ ," jawab Jimin lirih yang di ikuti senyuman tipis.

Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi tertarik membentuk senyuman karena posisi wajah Yoongi yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Jimin tidak mengapa jika wajah Yoongi berada di ceruk lehernya. Namun, yang membuatnya _gerah_ adalah rasa hangat dari kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Yoongi lakukan di lehernya. Perlakuan Yoongi itu membuat gejolak seksualnya meningkat.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Yoongi mengigit kecil telinganya dan tangan Jimin memijat area pinggang Yoongi. Jimin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak balas melakukan _sesuatu_ pada Yoongi yang sedang dalam _mode_ menjadi sedikit liar.

"Bisakah kalian lihat tempat saat ingin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak layak di pertontonkan?" Ujar Seokjin dengan melipat tangan di dada.

" _Get a room please_ ," sahut Namjoon dari arah samping Seokjin. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang setelah membeli beberapa keperluan dapur.

"Jin _hyeong_ , mana pesanan Yoong _ie_?" Alih-alih menjawab, Yoongi langsung menjauh dari Jimin dan menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang menenteng kantong belanjaan. Yoongi mengulurkan tangan yang tertutupi _hoodie_ kebesaran dengan menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya.

Seokjin ingin saja kesal, tapi melihat bagaimana raut Yoongi yang begitu imut, SeokJin pun mengurungkannya. Ia memilih menyerahkan satu es krim rasa stroberi pada Yoongi dan mengacuhkan tatapan kesal Jimin padanya yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Namjoon, tolong panggilkan Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok. Kita makan es krim ini bersama-sama," ucap Seokjin yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Namjoon.

"Kau beli banyak _Hyeong_?" Tanya Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Sesekali tidak apa kan," jawabnya sebelum akhirnya meletakkan es krim yang di belinya. Dan tidak lama kemudian member lain ikut bergabung di sofa tersebut dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya masing-masing.

"Kau lihat itu?" Bisik Hoseok pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Lihat apa?" Tanya balik Taehyung.

"Jimin dengan tatapannya pada Yoongi _Hyeong_ ," Taehyung langsung menatap Jimin. Benar saja, _maknae line_ bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu tengah menatap sang _rapper line_ Min Yoongi yang sedang menjilat es krimnya dengan dalam penuh ketertarikan, Jimin bahkan membiarkan es krim yang di tangannya sedikit meleleh.' Lebih menarik melihat Min Yoongi di banding es krim itu.' Pikir Jimin.

" _Ya_! Jimin berhenti menatap Yoongi _Hyeong_ dengan berpikiran kotor," tegur Taehyung. Jimin menoleh, begitu juga member lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu Tae?" Tanya Seokjin,

"Jin _Hyeong_ , sejak tadi Jimin menatapi Yoongi _Hyeong_ , aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan hal kotor tentang Yoongi _Hyeong_ ," ujar Taehyung. Jimin memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" _I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination_." Jawab Jimin sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya membuat para member lain menatapinya termasuk Yoongi.

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Jimin seperti itu sebenarnya karena _sex appeal_ yang dimiliki Yoongi _Hyeong_ ," ucap Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi hal itu juga membuat para member lain ikut menatap Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tanyalah pada Jimin- _mu_ itu Yoongi, kau akan tahu jawabannya." Ujar Seokjin. Yoongi mencebikkan bibir kemudian beranjak mengikuti kepergian Jimin. Namun sebelum pergi Yoongi mengambil satu es krim yang tersisa di meja dan membawanya.

"Apa celana yang di pakai Yoongi _Hyeong_ juga termasuk _sex appeal_?" Tanya Taehyung, ia memperhatikan bagaimana kaki indah Yoongi terekspose jelas saat Yoongi berdiri.

"Itu salah satunya," Jawab Namjoon.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Jimin _ie_ , bisa beritahu aku _sex appeal_ yang aku miliki?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini duduk dengan menyilang kakinya, sedangkan tangannya memegang es krim. Jimin yang sedang duduk bersandar pada papan kepala tempat tidur menoleh menatap Yoongi.

"Kau yang memilikinya Yoong _ie_ ," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Gumam Yoongi sambil menjilat es krimnya. Jimin menghela nafas lalu memperhatikan tingkah Yoongi itu.

"Kemarilah," Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar lalu mendekati Jimin.

"Duduk disini," pinta Jimin dengan menepuk pahanya. Yoongi menuruti perkataan Jimin dan duduk di paha Jimin. Jimin mengambil es krim Yoongi dan meletakannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Dan perlakuan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tidak suka, bahkan bibir Yoongi merengut lucu saat ini.

"Jimin _ie_ , itu punya Yoong _ie_ ," rengeknya dan mencoba mengambil es krim yang di letakkan Jimin di meja. Namun Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi sebelum beralih menjadi menangkup wajah imut yang tidak sesuai umur itu. Yoongi mengerjap dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu, Jimin menyeringai lalu menjilat sudut bibir kanan Yoongi sampai sudut kirinya. Itu di lakukan Jimin beberapa kali dan sesekali Jimin mencuri kesempatan dengan menghisap bibir Yoongi.

"Manis," ucap Jimin, wajah Yoongi merona mendengar ucapan Jimin dan Yoongi langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin. Yoongi malu.

"Jimin _ie_ ,"

" _Eum_?"

"Jadi apa _sex appeal_ yang kumiliki?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, nampaknya ia masih malu.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Yoongi menegakan tubuhnya menatap Jimin bersamaan dengan Jimin yang meraih wajah Yoongi dan menangkup dengan kedua tangannya. Bagi Jimin, Min Yoongi kekasihnya ini memiliki _sex appeal_ yang luar biasa. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Yoongi adalah _sex appeal_. Karena itu, Jimin selalu menatapnya dengan dalam dan kadang dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Tidak, ia tidak memikirkan hal kotor tentang Yoongi. Ia hanya berfikir betapa indahnya seorang Min Yoongi.

Suara, penampilan, aroma, gerak tubuh dan cara bicara Yoongi bagi Jimin adalah _sex appeal_ yang amat sangat membuat Jimin terpesona dan tertarik makin dalam dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Dan kenyataan lainnya Jimin memang sudah tergila-gila dengan sosok Yoongi.

Senyuman _gummy smile_ Yoongi adalah salah satu hal manis yang membuat Jimin terasa meleleh. Dan tatapan mata kucing Yoongi yang mampu membuatnya berdebar.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah _sex appeal_ ,Yoongi." Ucap Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi berucap dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Mau ku berikan contoh dari efek _sex appeal_ mu, sayang?" Tawar Jimin, Yoongi mem _pout_ kan bibir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan senang hati Jimin melakukannya.

 **CUP—**

"Hidungmu, juga termasuk bagian _dari sex appeal_ yang kau miliki," ujar Jimin dengan mengecup hidung Yoongi.

 **CUP—**

Kali ini Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi. Hanya _quickie kiss_.

"Lalu bibirmu juga, saat kau berbicara bibirmu membuatku gemas untuk mengecupnya," ucap Jimin yang kemudian beralih pada belakang telinga Yoongi. Jimin memberi Yoongi _the buzzing kiss_ disana. Yaitu ciuman yang diawali di belakang telinga dan perlahan lalu dengan suara geraman dan dengungan mesra menuju ke leher Yoongi.

"Dagumu, adalah salah satu dari _sex appeal_ yang kau miliki," ucap Jimin yang kali ini menciumi dagu Yoongi lalu mengigit dan menjilat dengan perlahan membuat Yoongi sedikit mengerang karena geli.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, Jimin _ie_ ," ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Jiminie juga memiliki _sex appeal_ yang membuatku suka," Jimin mengernyit.

"Biar kuperlihatkan," tubuh Jimin menegang saat Yoongi mengendus lehernya dan mengecupinya. Rasanya darah Jimin mengalir deras, dan suhu tubuhnya naik karena Yoongi. Ia ingin sekali membanting tubuh Yoongi ke kasur dan melucuti pakaiannya. Namun Jimin tidak mau tergesa. Ia ingin menikmati apa yang Yoongi coba lakukan.

Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Jimin bergerak menyusup ke dalam _hoodie_ Yoongi dan menyentuh punggung Yoongi dengan gerakkan sensual sebelum akhirnya pindah kedepan dan menyentuh _nipple_ Yoongi. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jimin dan menatap Jimin.

"Jangan sentuh itu, Jimin _ie._ " Ucap Yoongi dengan menggelengkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona. Namun bukannya menjauhkan tangannya,Jimin malah dengan sengaja memilinnya.

"J-Jimin _ie_ , _geumanhae_ —" Lirih Yoongi sembari memeluk Jimin. Jimin kali ini menurut dan kembali mengusapi kulit halus punggung Yoongi.

Padahal Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan menyentuh kulit Yoongi namun tetap saja Jimin selalu merasa tidak pernah puas jika hanya menyentuhnya. Jimin ingin lebih.

"Yoong _ie_ , bolehkah?" Tanya Jimin dengan lirih.

Yoongi mengerti Jimin menginginkannya. Maka Yoongi memberi jarak tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Dengan wajah yang merona, Yoongi mengangguk membuat Jimin menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghabisimu malam ini Yoong _ie_. Aku akan bercinta denganmu habis-habisan sampai pagi." Entah kenapa Yoongi merinding juga menyesal saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Menyentuh setiap liku-liku tubuhmu tanpa terlewat satupun," lanjut Jimin. Kali ini Jimin melepas _hoodie_ Yoongi. Dan tulang-tulang tubuh Yoongi rasanya meleleh saat tangan Jimin mulai bergerak di tubuhnya.

Jimin kemudian meraih wajah Yoongi dan meraih bibir Yoongi. Jimin memberi Yoongi _nip kiss_. Yaitu ciuman yang erotis dan penuh sensasi. Karena saat bibir mereka menyatu Jimin sesekali menggigit bibir Yoongi sebelum akhirnya mereka berlanjut ke ciuman yang lebih panas dari _French kiss_ yaitu _tongue sucking_ perbedaannya adalah di ciuman ini Jimin sesekali menghisap lidah Yoongi.

Dan di sela-sela ciuman itu Jimin mengucapkan sebuah kata manis yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum di saat ciuman panas mereka terjadi. Yaitu, " _I love you_ ,"

Jimin memang tidak berpikiran kotor saat melihat Yoongi. Ia hanya berpikiran seksi tentang Yoongi. _Sexy imagination_ Jimin adalah Yoongi dengan segala _sex appeal_ nya yang membuat ia terpesona.

. . .

 ** _Footnote_** :

( ***** ) _Naege malhae_ = _tell me_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
